<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe Something by phantom_rain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813185">Maybe Something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_rain/pseuds/phantom_rain'>phantom_rain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Boss and a Badass [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But also, F/F, Fluff, I...okay I need to be stopped, but I’m not gonna stop so..., more rare as hell pair, there’s fluff and feelings and lord what have I done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_rain/pseuds/phantom_rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re gonna have to do your homework here. Would you say you’ve got a bit of a leg up here? Since you and Rousey seem to have a pretty decent amount of history?”</p><p>Sasha hesitates for a moment as she ponders the question. History doesn’t even cover the half of it and she almost laughs at the simple mundaneness of such a word being applied to the situation. Well, past situation at least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha Banks/Ronda Rousey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Boss and a Badass [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah I...I’m not sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha wishes for the life of her that Creative would’ve nixed this storyline. It’s not that she doesn’t want to be in the title picture, that’s far from the truth. Hell, she’ll never want to turn down any chance she can to reassert to the women’s division and the Universe just who The Boss is and what she’s about. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There’s no issue in having the opportunity to once again have gold around her waist. It would look no better anywhere else, after all. But damn if she didn’t dread the however many month long feud she’s now expected to have to try and take it. Especially if she has to take it from <em>her</em> of all people. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even though she’s ringside at the commentary table, she’s doing mostly everything she can not to make eye contact with the woman in the ring. It’s becoming increasingly difficult as she feels eyes intensely staring in her general direction. Every move she makes, she feels the heated stare, and it’s everything Sasha can do not to find herself melting through her chair. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Seems like Rousey would rather have you anywhere but here right now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha quirks an eyebrow in Corey’s direction. Even though she would rather rather be anywhere but here right now, she manages to put on her best smirk and adopt her usual aura of smugness. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“She’s just gonna have to get over it,” Sasha chuckles before making a show of folding one leg over another. “Nothing wrong with doing a little bird watching. Staking out the competition.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re gonna have to do your homework here. Would you say you’ve got a bit of a leg up here? Since you and Rousey seem to have a pretty decent amount of history?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha hesitates for a moment as she ponders the question. History doesn’t even cover the half of it and she almost laughs at the simple mundaneness of such a word being applied to the situation. Well, past situation at least. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It’s been a solid two weeks since she basically told Ronda she could go fuck herself. The rumor mill was still definitely buzzing, albeit not as loud. Most of the world’s attention has shifted from what may or may not have been a private night out between the two, to the burning hostility laced underneath their feud leading up to their title match. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They haven’t had any one on one segments together, thank god. Just a few call and response promos and a brief back and forth over Twitter. This was the first time though, that Sasha has found herself directly engaging with the champion. Now sitting here at ringside, Sasha is reminded of the reasons why she’s been avoiding Ronda at any chance she would get. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha hates to admit it, but god she’s absolutely hated how conflicted she’s been left, for reasons only known to her. Not even the combined effort of Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley (well mainly Becky and Bayley. Charlotte has taken it upon herself to silently glare at her every time she thinks Sasha isn’t looking) have been enough to pry out the reasoning behind her most recent stints of distancing herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She’s found herself playing with fire and something of a double edged sword at the same time. How she’s found herself actually missing someone she otherwise cannot stand is beyond her. But, that’s just become the unfortunate reality of it. She’s become this ever floating cloud of contradictory emotions that just goes through the motions day to day, trying to be present as her normal self. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That in itself explains why she’s distanced herself from the Horsewomen. She knows they can all read her forwards and backwards like a memorized book. The three of them would absolutely waste no time in cornering her long enough to try and extract the information they want. With everything that’s going on, Sasha just can’t have that right now. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha doesn’t even try to fight off her smug smirk when she casually leans across the table to ask Cole what time it is. Leaning back into her chair, she makes the mistake of catching Ronda’s eye and her breath hitches. Thank god she’s familiar with how tapings work and she knows the camera isn’t exactly on her at the moment as she finds herself ducking her head for just a moment while her cheeks gradually warm. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ronda has quite literally almost bitten straight through her mouth guard in the few minutes she’s been standing in the ring. Never in her life has she been more irked that her match fell right on a commercial break and she’s left to idle in the ring. On any normal occasion it would’ve been fine, but with the woman currently sitting at the announce table. Well...this feels anything but normal. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She had known that Sasha was going to be in commentary for her match, but god she didn’t know she’d come out looking like this. Ronda finds herself asking the powers that be why that damn body suit had to be open so much. Why does blue on blue on blue have to make up for such a celestial combination? The hair, the makeup, that damn outfit, god it just isn’t fair. Actually, this is just downright criminal. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, she resigns herself to pacing the length of the ring while she waits for the start of her match. No matter how hard she tries to distract herself, her eyes are unable to leave Sasha even as Sasha has so clearly made it a point to not even look in her direction. It’s honestly probably for the best that way, because who knows what she would do if they actually manage to make eye contact. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Swallowing thickly, Ronda’s eyes nearly fall right out of her head as Sasha leans across the table to say something to Cole. She isn’t entirely sure if it was done on purpose or not, but she can’t help but fall victim to the view of the exposed valley just between the opening of that suit. Now granted, it’s a valley she’s previously gotten very familiar with exploring, but this is different. This is like having the world’s most tease of a present just sitting there waiting to be unwrapped. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And god does Ronda want to unwrap it. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The show has returned if her opponent’s music hitting is anything to go by. It’s in that moment does she and Sasha finally make eye contact, but what surprises her is the result. She’s not leveled with the glare or the disgusted looks she’s been receiving over the past couple weeks. Instead, there’s a look of almost bashfulness on Sasha’s part and if Ronda didn’t know any better, she’d say Sasha was blushing. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">This was gonna be a long match.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“1...2...3!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha’s eyes widen as the bell rings. Her jaw falls open just a fraction and she sits up straighter in her chair as she tries to mentally process what just happened. Next to her, she is just barely able to tune out Cole and Corey spluttering to talk over each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Did-did that just happened!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Kairi Sane just pinned the champion!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The match should’ve been a squash. Sasha knew that from the get go and the fact that this was the match she was supposed to provide commentary on was absolutely beyond her. Either way that’s how she found herself spending the past ten minutes that should have been five wondering what the hell she was watching. The surprise roll up was almost like the nail in the damn coffin. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha watches as Kairi quickly skitters out of the ring and celebrates up the ramp. Much like everyone else, she’s no doubt shocked into oblivion that she pulled out this win. In the very center of the ring, Ronda is now flat on her back with both hands covering her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Setting her headset on the table, Sasha stands and heads around to the time keeper’s area. “Move. Give me that,” she gestures towards the title belt. Her eyes roll when no one seems to love fast enough. “Give it!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Catching the belt, Sasha huffs and makes her way up towards the ring. She takes her time ducking beneath the bottom rope before heading over towards the center of the ring with the belt still in hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">By now, Ronda is sitting back on her hands. Her eyebrows raise as she watches Sasha take her time getting into the ring. Truth be told, she’s absolutely expecting another slap, whole world be damned. Instead, Sasha simply raises the belt before carelessly tossing it into her lap. All she can do is watch as the other woman exits the ring and doesn’t cast a second glance as she disappears up the ramp. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>‘The hell was that about?’</em>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Most of backstage has emptied out by the time Sasha finds herself walking alone down the hall. She’s nervous for reasons beyond her as she fiddles with her hands as she gets closer to her destination. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It’s something that’s been on her mind most of the night and honestly she would’ve been free to go hours ago. Hell, she has even turned down drinks with the girls under the guise that she was too tired. None of them bought it, but at least they were smart enough not to push. Mainly because she isn’t quite sure what she would’ve said if they had. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Rounding one last corner, she hesitates for a brief moment before stepping in front of an open doorway. Inside, Ronda stands in the center of the room typing away on her phone. Her hair is still slightly damp and dripping as she’s clad in a sports bar and sweatpants. She looks up when Sasha clears her throat from the doorway. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey...” Ronda blinks dumbly. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha bites her lip before stepping further in the room. “I’m surprised you’re still here. Your match ended hours ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ronda shrugs. “Could say the same for you,” she raises an eyebrow. “And you didn’t even have a match tonight.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No...I was just stuck watching yours...” a pause. “Tough loss by the way...” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ronda winces and her shoulders drop. “Yeah it...I...definitely wasn’t at my best.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha shrugs. “I’ve seen you look worse.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Wow. Thanks.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There’s a lingering silence and Ronda takes the moment to really examine the woman across the room. She’s not in that woman-killing bodysuit anymore, but instead in a pair of leggings and a loose hoodie where the arms are just a tad bit too long. She’s free of most of her makeup and her hair is pulled back into a tame ponytail that falls just over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha folds her arms and shifts awkwardly under Ronda’s gaze. “Why are you staring at me?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I dunno. Kinda hard not to.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well could you like...at least put a shirt on?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ronda raises an eyebrow curiously. “You come into <em>my</em> dressing room not five minutes after I just got out the shower, and you’re demanding I put a shirt on?” She laughs humorously. “You’ve seen me in less both in and out of the ring.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha’s unable to fight the blush that finds her cheeks. “Well when you put it like that...” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sasha, what’s going on?” The suddenness her own question startles even Ronda. “You basically tell me to stick it. You ghost me. Then whatever that was that happened after my match tonight.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It was for the cameras.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That still doesn’t explain how weird you’ve been acting. If this is still about what happened during that interview, I’m sorry. People have seemed to forgot about it for the most part, so that’s good right?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I haven’t forgotten...” Sasha mumbles before releasing a heavy sigh. “It’s complicated. Especially right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I mean you don’t have to explain it to me if you don’t want to? I’m just trying to figure out where we stand with...well everything I guess. We’re expected to try to kill each other in the next coming weeks and I keep getting these mixed vibes from you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Because I just...” Sasha huffs irritably as she’s unable to dictate her words. She quickly sticks her head back out the door and scans the hall before she’s slowly crossing the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ronda’s hands reactively find a slim waist as Sasha moves into her space. Her breath shudders as a warm hand rests gently on her stomach. “I’ve missed you...</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha hums, moving in closer while her nails gently graze across Ronda’s abs. She smirks up through her lashes when she’s rewarded with a small tremor beneath her fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“My hotel isn’t far from here...” she whispers. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sasha-”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s just...I think we both need this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ronda leans in and rests her forehead against Sasha’s. Her hands move up on their own accord, bringing up the edge of Sasha’s hoodie just enough to caress warm skin just above the waistband of her leggings. She allows her fingers to tease for a few extended moments before she’s pulling away with a smug grin. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Lemme throw a shirt on.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha rolls her eyes but still she’s left biting her bottom lip as she tries and fails to fend off a grin of her own.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I think I like you like this.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It’s late. Later than she even thought it was if she’s being completely honest. If the darkness outside could manage to be even darker, she’s sure that’s where she is right now. Everything is still and quiet in the world for the most part, and the moonlight is the only thing shining in through the window casting a faint but eerie glow on the inside. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Things have been quiet for a while. Sasha hadn’t been able to fall asleep so she had opted to lay awake staring at the ceiling while listening to Ronda’s breathing as it had evened out. A small smile tugs at the corner of her lips as there have been the smallest hints of a snore coming in, but never anything full out. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">On the surface, the sex that night had been like any other time. It had been hot and had left her otherwise breathless as her muscles ached deliciously. Normally such activities would’ve served to knock her out for at least a few hours at the minimum. Not this time though. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">This time, while everything had been hot and heavy, Sasha couldn’t help but feel like they had both taken their time. Kisses lacked their usual quickness and sloppiness. Instead, they were slow and deep. They were filled with hesitant exploration. Touches and gazes lingered far longer than usual. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That hadn’t been what threw Sasha though. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">What threw her was how Ronda had occasionally asked ‘is this okay?’ or even the more pressing ‘tell me what you want’. What threw her was how Ronda had insisted on maintaining eye contact. How she had brought a hand up to her cheek to make sure she stayed looking while she took Sasha to the edge and back before driving her over. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha feels her cheeks warm and her stomach tingle as she recalls how the intimacy had left her gasping for air in such a way she hasn’t in a very long time. The kiss that followed had left her filling like a flame had been ignited somewhere deep within her and she didn’t have any means necessary to put it out.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Movement startles Sasha out of her reverie and she turns her head away from the ceiling to find Ronda now sitting up. The blankets are pooled in her lap while she appears to be tiredly rubbing her eyes. Even in the faint glow of the room, Sasha can see the light scratches rising on her back, courtesy of her own nails. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ronda yawns quietly and it’s when she makes a move to slide out of bed, does Sasha’s eyebrows furrow. This was normal for them. That was part of the agreement. Hell, Sasha herself had been the one so adamant about it following that first time. Staying was absolutely out of the question. Neither of them did and there was no harm no foul when they met up to go at it again. This time shouldn’t be any different. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Except it is.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha doesn’t know what compels her time do so, but she reaches across the bed and grabs Ronda’s hand before she can move to stand up. The action startled Ronda who jumps slightly before finally turning around. Her eyebrows are raised but they abruptly drop as if she’s silently asking Sasha why the hell she’s even awake. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Still holding Ronda’s hand, she keeps the sheets close to her chest as she sits up. Her mouth works itself several times as words attempt to produce themselves but promptly die out before they can leave her lips. Finally, she glances down at their joined hands before taking a deep breath and looking back up. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Stay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The word was spoken so quietly that even in the silent room, Ronda nearly missed it. Although, she didn’t really need to hear it to get the extent of it. The way Sasha is looking at her with a hint of vulnerability is enough for her to feel the weight of the small request. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You sure?” She whispers back even as she adjusts her hand in Sasha’s hold to interlace their fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha only nods, a tingle shooting up her arm at the warmth in her hand. She nuzzles into the palm that finds its way to her cheek and she eagerly welcomes the kiss placed against her lips. The kiss is soft and hesitant and Sasha soon finds herself bringing a hand up to tangle in Ronda’s hair to pull her even closer. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ronda’s eyes are closed as she softly pecks Sasha’s lips one last time before pulling away. Keeping close, her nose brushes against Sasha’s ever so slightly as she releases a shaky breath. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sasha, are you sure?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha moves her hands down to cup Ronda’s jaw before she’s kissing her firmly one last time. A breathy laugh leaves her lips as she brushes her thumbs over Ronda’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The next time Sasha opens her eyes it’s too damn bright. The sun is shining directly in her face and she immediately slams her eyes shut to avoid the vicious onslaught. A noise that’s a cross between a whine and a groan fills through room. Huffing irritably, her arms fan out as she turns over and sprawls across the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Frowning immediately, she realizes that she has way too much space as she’s practically spread starfish on the bed. She even realizes how cold it is in the room and she’s instantly missing the strong arms that had held her tight in the night.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha’s heart skips a beat and promptly sinks when she realizes the bed is empty. She listens for any noise coming from the bathroom and her lips tug down as she hears nothing. She realizes she’s completely alone.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sighing quietly, she flushes as a tide of embarrassment fills her chest. She silently asks herself what the hell she had even been thinking and how she could’ve possibly been this stupid. How could see have even let this happen in the first place?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It’s her own damn fault and she doesn’t really have anyone to blame but herself. Now she’s just going to have to live with the shame of making herself vulnerable. It wouldn’t be the first time.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Having dropped her head into her hands to wallow in her own self loathing, Sasha doesn’t even hear the keycard being inserted into the door. It isn’t until the door swings open does Sasha jump slightly at the sudden noise in the otherwise silent room. Immediately, she looks up from her hands with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The door swings shut behind Ronda as she moves further into the room. She’s casually dressed in a pair of track pants and upon further investigation, Sasha realizes she’s also swiped her oversized hoodie. She looks up and appears to be surprised to find Sasha sitting up in bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You were out last night. I figured you’d still be asleep.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha smiles softly and shakes her head. “I got cold...” she mumbles back before her smile drops just a little. “I thought you left.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ronda frowns. “Course not. It was just getting kinda late and I figure you’d be hungry when you eventually woke up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It’s then for the first time does Sasha notice the white bag in the other woman’s hand. Through the plastic she can see a stack of styrofoam containers. “Breakfast?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You could say brunch since it’s almost noon,” Ronda laughs. She sets the bag down on the side desk. She pauses to step out of her shoes before she’s moving over to the bed and carelessly plopping down with her full weight. She grins at the glare she receives from Sasha. “Did you sleep okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, great actually,” Sasha hums and her eyes fall shut as a hand comes up to lightly play with her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I could tell. You started drooling somewhere around seven.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha’s eyes fly open and she gasps as her jaw drops. “What!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ronda barks out a laugh. “Calm down, you weren’t. You do snore though,” she continues to laugh until she feels something firm and fluffy hit her face. “Hey!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re such an ass,” Sasha huffs before putting her pillow back in its place. “What’d you pick up?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Breakfast burritos. Figured since neither of us have anything going on ‘til next week we could cheat a little bit.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">Sasha nods and unashamedly rolls out of bed while Ronda heads over to where she sat the food down. Sasha stretches before she’s heading over to where her suitcase lay opened on the floor to pull out a t-shirt. Upon slipping it on, she realizes how red Ronda has gone across the room as she’s staring holes into the styrofoam.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay for you to look, you know,” Sasha raises an eyebrow as she crosses the room. “You’ve seen it plenty by now...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know I just, ah...” Ronda shrugs. “It’s different I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha angles her head and even though she thinks she knows the answer, she still poses the question. “Different...?” She tries not to giggle at how Ronda seems to redden by the second.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re different. I mean...you’re not, you’re you, but...we’re different. I think?” An aggravated huff. “I...don’t exactly know what this is right now but...am I wrong to think that it’s something?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Mmm...” Sasha’s hum is the only noise in the room for several moments. Eventually, she moves in closer and grabs Ronda’s hands before wrapping them around her own waist. “I wish I could take a picture right now...show everyone how red you get...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ronda clicks her tongue. “Everybody already makes jokes about it...” she mumbles.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha laughs. “But this is different...” she raises her eyebrows and grins widely before she continues. “And it’s definitely something.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ronda nods and deflates as if a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She leans in to kiss Sasha but suddenly pauses. “Wait, what about our match...?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh we’re having our match,” Sasha pauses and pokes Ronda in the shoulder. “You just need to make sure I don’t miss out on <em>these</em> at night,” she squeezes Ronda’s biceps. “Even after I beat you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! Is that how it is???”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Yeah that’s how it is.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The two can’t hold their stare off for very long as they both dissolve into laughter. Ronda holds up her hands in defeat as she moves back to setting out their food. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I see how it is, Boss. Now I do wanna eat before you continue picking on me and I kinda hoped you would join me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasha pretends to think for a moment before she rolls her eyes and shrugs. “I could I guess. I’m just gonna go wash my face real quick.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Good! You need to wipe that drool off your chin!” Ronda just barely manages to dodge the high velocity pillow that comes flying at her head from across the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ass!” Sasha calls back before she’s closing the bathroom door behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Leaning back against the door, she wraps her arms around herself and shakes her head. She has no idea how she ended up in a position like this, but she can’t exactly say that she’s complaining.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s absolutely something.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So...what started out as a joke and a hahaha moment has turned into...oh huh...this...this is a thing...and I may or may not continue to make it a thing we’ll see. </p><p>Anyway, to those who indulged my psychosis I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>